This invention relates to a chemical heat pump system utilizing the chemical reaction heat of a reversible chemical dimerization reaction. By dimerization herein is meant the association of two molecules of the same chemical compound. More particularly this invention relates to a chemical heat pump system having only one reactant, of improved efficiency and simplicity, at a very useful temperature range and temperature level.